Medic's gone
by TopoDaWriter
Summary: Medic's dead. Heavy, affected with the loss of his best friend, doesn't show up to matches. Administrator brings in a replacement Medic, but she isn't HIS medic. Light ScoutxfemMedic. Rated M for torture, swears and other despicable things. Enjoy :)
1. Prologue

Respawn Technology, a device built to let people survive their deaths, can kill you. And it does do by killing you inside out. You get out of respawn, get onto the battlefield and without knowing, your organs slowly start to die. It's a slow and painful process. You would finally know it when your lungs start to collapse on itself. You trying to get in breaths, frantically trying to get your fill of air. As if that wasn't enough, your heart stops working entirely. With your last breaths, you clutch your chest, as the pain and the lack of air draws you into the welcome arms of unconsciousness and finally, death.

It was ironic. The very being that could bring his teammates back from the dead, heal even the most absurd wounds and bring a man to near-invincibility, was dying from respawn sickness. The team had known the risk of using Respawn Tech. On one hand, it would let you, simply put, respawn. However, the first few times using it would result in phantom pains, vomiting and a severe headache. Dying too many times could result in Respawn not able to bring you back, causing you to be dead forever. There was also a probability of getting 'Respawn Sickness', as the Engineer called it that.

"Medic?" Heavy shielded the doctor away from the hail of bullets, returning fire from his massive Minigun. "Doktor, you okay?"

The Medic knelt, a hand on his chest, and gave a small smile to Heavy, and muttered, "Ja. Just give me a second."

Medic squeezed his eyes shut, and inhaled deeply. Or rather, he tried to inhale deeply, desperately trying to draw some air, some needed oxygen into his dying lungs. Turning the Medigun to himself, he inhaled the healing fumes. Aiming the 'nozzle' of the Medigun to his chest, he turned it on.

Nothing.

He tried restarting the medigun. Still nothing.

The medic tried to stand, turning to Medigun back to Heavy to heal him from his injuries, and fell to the ground.

"Medic!" Heavy cried, and turned to face the doctor. "You don't look good."

"Ja, Liebling. I just need a moment." Medic whispered, his face pale. That's when he felt his heart stop.

His eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed onto Heavy's arm, clutching it for support. He turned his face away from the giant Russian, and coughed blood onto the pavement. "Auf Wiedersehen, my dear friend."

"Medic? MEDIC!" The Heavy gazed into Medic's eyes, as the life faded from it. "MEDIC!"

German Words:

Auf Wiedersehen = Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

'Battle Starts in 10 minutes' The announcement blared through the speakers in the RED base.

The 8 members of RED double checked their weapons, fed fresh ammunition in their guns and prepared for the upcoming battle.

'Battle Starts in 3...2...1' The RED team charged out, and instantly Demoman was shot in the head, the force of the bullet sending him flying backwards.

"Raawr!" Heavy let out a battle cry, revving up his minigun and firing into the crowd of BLUs, forcing them to scatter and become easy prey for Scout and his scattergun.

A shot from an enemy sniper to the Heavy's shoulder forced him to jerk the Minigun and seek cover.

"Medic!" Heavy shouted from behind cover, as his fellow teammates raced past him, desperate to get to the Capture Point.

From his spawn, he saw his Medic rushing out from spawn, grin splitting from ear to ear. Heavy grinned too. He knew that he and Medic would be an unstoppable combo, so much that they would dominate the entire battlefield.

Just as Medic went to him, something happened. He faltered, stopping for a split second, and fell.

"MEDIC!" Heavy tried to get to him, trying to get him to a health pack, but he couldn't move. He was helpless as he saw Medic twisting on the ground, coughing up blood and screaming in agony. The background sound faded into the distance as he tried to tune out the Medic's screams, but it seemed seared into his brain.

One word popped out among all the screams. "Why didn't you help me?"  
"Doktor, no-"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?"

"Medi-"  
"WHHHHYYYYY?" Medic twisted his body to face the Heavy. Blood slowly leaked out of his mouth, nose and ears, as the words repeated.

"Ah!" Heavy jumped from his sleep, sweating profusely from his nightmare. Taking a while to settle back into his bed, the cold harsh reality hit him. Medic was dead. He was too late to save him.

He could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and he brushed them away angrily. He couldn't be seen crying. He was Heavy, THE HEAVY. He was supposed to be the toughest man on his team.

Heavy glanced at his clock. 7:15 AM. Shaking his head to rid the sleepiness from his mind, and slowly lumbered to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?" Scout asked, as he saw Heavy entering the kitchen.

"Nothing." Heavy mumbled, grabbing his Sandvich and sat on a random seat.

The rest of the team pooled around the table soon enough, grabbing their own respective meals and eating it in silence, occasionally glancing at Heavy. They were all familiar with Medic, not necessarily friends with him, but people didn't go to war without growing feelings for their brother-in-arms. But Heavy had known him the most, and the two had been the rumored to be a couple.

It was Scout that finally broke the tense silence, asking Heavy, "So, I've heard they're getting a replacement for Doc."

Spy promptly kicked Scout in the knee.

"Ow! What the heck, man?"  
Spy gave him a pointed look, cleared his throat, and asked Heavy, "How are you feeling?"

Heavy bit into his Sandvich, and finally answered after a period of time, "Fine."

"So, um. Heavy, want to go down to the range some time?" Engineer asked.

"How 'bout a bit of snipin', eh?" Sniper quickly cut in.

"Wanna go play some baseball, big guy? You'll feel better after that, wontcha?" Scout, bumping shoulders with the big guy.

"We can go play poker! It doesn't matter if you're from a communistic country!" Soldier, in his usual manner.

"Let's go drink ourselves drunk, Heavy! You wanna share a bottle of scrumpy?" Demoman asked loudly, waving his bottle around.

"Mmmhmmmppphhmmhm Mmhmmhpmhmhphm Mmmhphphph" Pyro mumbled happily through his mask.

Heavy smiled faintly. It was a lot like the time when Sasha broke down and he was heartbroken. The entire team was there to try and distract him. Sure, it didn't work, but it made him happier nonetheless.

In the end, Medic had distracted him from the matter, and went to watch a movie with the big guy.

Smiling from that memory, Heavy turned to Medic, and his smile faltered when he remembered.

His heart aching, he excused himself from the table and sprinted to his room, before anyone could see his tears. He slammed into the door, locking it behind him and jumped on the bed.

He wept himself to sleep, and the dreams came not too late after.

 **I'm sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to emphasize the effect of Medic's death on Heavy. I will be adding more on war and a little intro to the new medic. Thanks.**


End file.
